The prior art contains devices for supporting the cover of a paint roller and for rapidly rotating the cover to remove paint therefrom by centrifugal action, but these have had no commercial success, insofar as applicant is aware. Applicant has been in the business of selling paint and painting accessories such as paint rollers, paint brushes and the like, for about 35 years, and in that time has not seen a paint roller cleaner that will operate efficiently and yet be of a cost low enough to warrant wide-scale purchase thereof.
My invention makes it possible to drastically reduce the cost of paint-removing devices of this kind by the duplication of parts to simply manufacture and assembly, to produce substantially identical cages, one to support the roller cover for normal painting operations, and the other to support the same roller cover for rapid rotation to remove paint therefrom by centrifugal action.